


Rather be causing the chaos

by ashyjade136



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Crime, Crime Solving, Crossover, Death, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Self-Hatred, Supernatural - Freeform, mainly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyjade136/pseuds/ashyjade136
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a phoenix in the water<br/>A fish that's learned to fly<br/>And I've always been a daughter<br/>But feathers are meant for the sky<br/>~O~<br/>"It's never just a single moment, it's a confluence of events." <br/>Several things happen in a short span of time in Violet's life; firstly her father is killed by her own guardian angel, secondly she learns of all the supernatural things that go bump in the night and thirdly she realises that she is something supernatural and that she's in danger. Grave danger. With demons on her tail and the Winchester brothers sweeping in to save her, she's thrust into a terrifying yet exhilarating world which consists of one thing; survive. But when destiny calls her and the Winchester's to a dangerous mission will she comply with the already-written story? Or tear out the pages and re-write the book herself?<br/>~O~<br/>This entire book is based off the song 'Home' by Gabrielle Aplin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this story and continue reading it (: If you haven't already heard the song 'Home' by Gabrielle Aplin please have a listen and maybe watch the film clip? The lyrics and film clip are basically what I based the entirety of this story on and the song will appear throughout the story. Thank you lovelies.

It was mere months before I met the Winchesters that my father died. I say died, but perhaps the best word to use would be murdered.   
I was ten years old, my mother had died when I was only four and left me alone with my father. He was, to put it simply and mildly, a terrible person.   
That day is probably where my escapade started, but some could argue that it started the moment I was born.   
He was drunk, the smell of alcohol rich on his breath. I was cowering in the corner, my battered body curled up in a ball, all the fight that had been in me minutes ago having run out. He shouted profanities at me and threw an empty beer bottle at me which missed, shattering above me and raining glass down on me. Tears stung my eyes but I tried desperately to not allow any to fall onto my red and flushed cheeks.   
It gets slightly blurry then, like I was there but I wasn't me, I suppose like an out of body experience. Perhaps I don't like to remember it, not because I was sad, but because I think I expected something…more. Maybe I expected a flash of light, large white fluffy angel wings. Instead I got a man, about 30 years old in a trench coat, appear behind my father. He simply placed his hand on my dads head and my dad fell to the floor, his heart stopped.   
The man stared at me, into my terrified eyes. I was scared but I'd always had courage.   
"What did you do?" I asked, my voice shaking although I tried desperately to stop it.   
"He can't hurt you now," he said and his voice shook something familiar in me, like I should know him but I just couldn't remember.   
"Who are you?" I questioned, slowly standing on trembling legs.   
"I'm an angel of the Lord," he answered. He had midnight black hair and the bluest of blue eyes, like the night sky or the deepest ocean. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, my young brain ticking over the new piece of information. "My name is Castiel. I-"  
"You're an angel of the Lord?" I interrupted him, condescending doubt lacing my voice. Brave; yes, stupid; perhaps.   
A smirk fleeted over his face for a brief second and his blue eyes danced with amusement, before it was gone, back to a stoic expression. But for some reason it was like I had recognised him when he'd slightly let his guard down, like I'd been waiting for him my entire life. Of course that was preposterous though.   
"That is correct," he confirmed.   
"Right," I wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. I looked down at my fathers body, sprawled out on the ground. I gulped. "Is he dead?"   
"Yes," the angel didn't sound sorry. I wasn't sorry either. "Something's coming for you. And you have to be ready."   
"W-what?" My mind scrambled to keep up with what he was talking about.   
"Your brothers will protect you. Go with them and you'll keep your pack safe," he continued.   
"What are you talking about?" I asked desperately, fear returning to my eyes. My brothers? My pack?  
He sighed slightly. "You'll understand soon." And with that he disappeared, not with a flash of light or anything, just disappeared, into thin air.   
I called the police after that, said that my father was drunk and yelling at me when suddenly he dropped to the ground, dead. They ruled it off as a heart attack.   
I had no family left so Stiles and his father, the Sheriff, took me in. Stiles was six years older than me and was the closest thing to family I'd ever had. He along with his best friend Scott, Scott's girlfriend Allison, Allison's best friend Lydia and Scott/Stiles' personal stalker Derek Hale made up my friends list. They were all 6+ years older than me and all insanely protective of me.   
I'd known Stiles since I was seven when he'd spotted me limping home from school after my father had beaten me the previous night. He'd carried my bag home for me and we'd discovered we lived three houses apart. I'd never told him how cruel my father was, but he suspected and always tried to coax me to tell his dad or at least him, but I wanted to be stronger than that, be able to deal with my problems myself. If I asked for help than I must have been scared. I didn't want to be scared, because being scared meant i was weak. So I shut my mouth and didn't say a word.   
Living with Stiles was simple and easy. The Sheriff was a very nice man and I loved Stiles to bits even though he was rather annoying. He constantly tried to get me to tell him what had really happened to my father, because of course he didn't believe it was a heart attack for a single moment. And of course, I never told him.   
Whilst Stiles noticed the trouble I went through, his troubles somehow seemed to slip past me. It wasn't till I walked in on Derek punching Scott in the face that I realised something was up. Really up.   
For Scott and Derek were no longer Scott and Derek, they were monsters, their faces mutilated and their fingers having grown claws. It was like stepping into a horror movie.   
After the two had changed back Stiles sat me down, sighing and resting his head in his hands. He explained to me, reluctantly, that there were more things in the world, that monsters existed and that Scott and Derek were werewolves. That they were all part of a pack, like a family-  
"A what?" I demanded.   
"W-what?" Stiles asked, his mind having already moved onto the next sentence and perhaps the next, maybe the one after that as well. His mind moved even faster than his mouth could.   
"Did you say pack?" I asked.   
"Y-yeah.." Stiles was confused.   
"Oh," I said, remembering Castiel's words. "Am I-…Am I part of the pack?"   
Stiles glanced up at Derek and Scott, who were watching on tensely.   
"I guess," he answered.   
"Right." I wasn't scared, perhaps surprised but if anything, I was excited.   
After that everything basically went back to normal, except Stiles didn't kick me out of his room when they were talking about wolf stuff.   
Exactly two months after my father died it happened. Stiles and I were driving home from school in the jeep when he slammed on the brakes. I glanced up from my year 9 level homework to see why.   
"What the…?" He trailed off, his eyes fixed on the road ahead of him. About eleven people blocked the road off. A few I recognised from around town, Billy who ran the gas station, Arthur and his wife Natalie from across the road. The question was, what the hell were they all doing standing in the middle of the road?  
Suddenly all of their eyes flickered black for a moment, before turning back to their respectable colours.   
"Holy crap," Stiles breathed before glancing behind him, ready to back the jeep up and get the hell out of there. But now other people blocked the back of us. We were trapped.   
The jeep doors swung open, but no one was touching them. We looked forward to see one of the men held their hands up, as if he had used some type of..power to open the doors.   
Stiles looked at me, his amber-brown eyes wide with fear and confusion. "Did you do that?" He asked.   
I gulped.   
I suppose this is the part of the story where I tell you who I really am. Or, rather, what I really am. Only problem? I had no idea. If I concentrated hard enough and dealt with the agonising pain it caused me, I could move things with my mind. Only little things, like a book or sometimes I could close a door. Half the time I passed out afterward, so I didn't do it much. Only my pack knew about my..ability. And they had no idea where it came from either. After my father had died though my powers had become somewhat stronger, not by much but ever so slightly. For some reason I believed it was because of Castiel. And although I knew it was crazy, it was like he was there, in the back of my mind, not telling me what to do as such but nudging me in the right direction. It was like he had been there all along but had been dormant until I'd finally met him. And in meeting him my powers had flourished, strengthening in his presence. The thought had crossed my mind that if he by chance appeared again, maybe my powers would strengthen more.   
"No," I said. "But I think he did," I motioned to the guy who still had his hand up. Suddenly Stiles was thrown out of the car by an imaginary force. I scrambled out of the car as Stiles jumped up and rushed around the jeep and over to me. "Stiles what do we do? What are they?"   
"I don't know, I have uh-..I have no idea," he said, his eyes scanning over the people surrounding us. "I'll call Scott or Derek. Maybe I should call Allison or-"  
"Call someone!" I interrupted him.   
"Right.." he muttered, fumbling for his phone and almost dropping it before he finally pressed speed dial, calling Scott. "Scott we got a problem." He waited for a reply. "I don't know, but people have surrounded us." He waited again. "No not werewolves. They're eyes flashed black like….like they were possessed or something." Wait. "We're on Albany Road. You might want to hurry. Like really hurry and uh, bring Allison and Derek." He hung up.   
"What are they waiting for?" I murmured, my eyes scanning over the people.   
"I don't know," Stiles pulled me close to him, as if he could protect me. All the people took a step closer and we tensed further. They took a few more steps closer till they made a big circle around us. I looked up at Stiles, searching for answers he didn't have.   
After a few minutes I spotted Derek's camaro speeding down the road. It screeched to a halt and Derek, Scott and Allison leaped out, Derek and Scott wolfed out and Allison with her bow already loaded. But the people surrounding Stiles and I simply parted to let them through. Stiles and I exchanged a dumbfounded glance. The three hurried over to us.   
"Are you hurt?" Scott demanded.   
"No. No we're fine," Stiles said.   
"So what are all these people doing here?" Allison questioned. "And what are they waiting for?"   
"I think they were waiting for you," I said because behind Allison, Scott and Derek I could see the people beginning to advance on us, but we were circled, no where to run.   
"What do we do?" Stiles asked as they got closer. Scott growled, his eyes glowing amber.   
"We fight," he said.   
Derek, Scott and Allison made a protective circle around Stiles and I as the people advanced toward us.   
"Call my dad," Allison commanded.   
"What? But-" Stiles tried to protest.   
"Stiles! Now!" Allison shouted. Stiles quickly called Chris Argent, hunter epitome, explaining the situation to him and where we were. By this time the people had begun to attack, Derek and Scott slashed and swiped at them, ducking at their hits but Scott was knocked to the ground and Derek was bashed against the jeep over and over again. Allison shot at them. They either caught the arrows or when they did get hit, they simply stumbled, before ripping them out and continuing on their advance.   
"We can't beat them!" Scott called, coughing up blood. One advanced on Stiles and I. We hurried backward but our backs hit the jeep. Nowhere left to run.   
And then came what I was expecting. A massive flash of light, temporarily blinding all of us. I blinked rapidly, holding up a hand to shield my eyes from the light source. I squinted and faintly saw the outline of the angel who had killed my dad. Castiel.   
He met my eyes before disappearing.   
"Violet!" Derek called, hurrying over me, the first to recover from the blinding light after me. "Are you hurt?" He demanded.   
"No," I murmured faintly, my eyes still pinned to where Castiel had been seconds previous. I looked around and realised with a jolt that all of the people who had been attacking us lay on the ground, passed out.   
"What happened?" Allison asked, limping up to us. "What was that?" She looked to me.   
"What? Oh I have no idea," I said. I gulped as Derek shot me a confused look.   
"Let's get the hell out of here," Stiles suggested. We all turned to get into the jeep when another car came speeding down the road. It skidded to a halt and Chris Argent leaped out, gun in hand.   
"Allison!" He called, hurrying over the unconscious bodies and over to us. "What the hell happened?"   
We all exchanged looks.   
"I don't know dad," she admitted. "There was this blinding white light and they all just..dropped."   
Chris crouched down next to one of them and felt their pulse. "They're alive," he said. "What are they?"   
"Were," I corrected, almost automatically. Everyone looked at me and it felt like their gazes were burning into me. I should've kept my mouth shut.   
"Were?" Scott questioned. "Were what?"  
"I mean…Look, it's Billy who runs the gas station, and Arthur and Natalie from across the street. I don't think they were…them when they attacked us," I tried to explain as best as a ten year old could when I didn't really understand it myself.   
"What you think they were…possessed?" Chris asked.   
I shrugged. "Maybe."  
"And whatever that light was made them..not possessed anymore.." Scott presumed. I shrugged again.   
"Ok let's get out of here," Chris suggested.   
We all agreed.   
Chris led Allison over to his car, fussing over her and pestering if she was alright. She waved him off and he sighed before kissing the top of her head. He loved her and she loved him. I wondered what that felt like.   
I shook my head, clearing away any self pitying thoughts. "Get over yourself," i muttered.   
~O~  
"Well there was a sighting in Montana of what the witness claims was a 'monstrous giant teddy bear', which seems kinda far fetched, even for us," Sam said as he flicked through the news paper.   
"Just one sighting?" Dean questioned, starting up the Impala.   
"Yeah," Sam murmured.   
"Probably just a nut job," Dean ruled it out before his phone started ringing. "Answer that will you?" He asked his brother.   
"Yeah." Sam picked up the ringing mobile. "Hello?" He paused. "Uh no this is um this his brother. Sam. Who is this?" He paused again. Dean looked at him questioningly. Sam put the phone on loud speaker and nodded at his brother.   
"Hello?" Dean said.   
"Dean," the voice on the other end of the line responded, sounding welcoming and relieved. It took only a moment for Dean to figure out who it was.   
"Chris Argent," he said. "What can I do for you?"   
"Well I think I have a problem that's a bit more than werewolves. I thought you boys could help," he said.   
Dean and Sam exchanged a look. "What happened?"   
~O~  
"Demons?" Allison questioned.  
"Demons. Why not?" Stiles sounded sarcastic.   
"The Winchesters are on their way now. They're a couple of hours away. They said that if that flash of light really got the demons out of those people, it probably didn't actually kill them," Chris explained.   
"Great," Stiles said. "So who are 'The Winchesters' anyway?"   
"Hunters," Derek answered for him. "Their father, John Winchester and Dean, came to Beacon Hills when I was younger when they heard about our pack."   
"John wasn't just a hunter," Chris said. "He was the best of the best. But he also thought that every supernatural creature was a monster. I'm surprised he let all of your pack go."   
Derek narrowed his eyes. "He didn't. He killed one of our newly turned when they went out of control on the full moon and threatened the rest of my pack."  
His statement was followed by silence. Scott opened his mouth to say sorry but Derek cut him off with a glare. "Which means," Derek continued. "Scott, you and I are getting out of here. Violet you should probably come too. Just in case."   
"Violet? Why?" Chris asked, looking at me. I met his gaze strongly.   
"Because she can-…Look it doesn't matter. Nobody is leaving," Stiles said, shooting Derek a glare. "We're doing this as a pack. Like everything."   
"They wouldn't try to kill you without reason," Chris said. "I worked with them once. They're good. Trust me."   
Derek looked skeptical. "Right. Trust you."   
~O~  
Like Chris promised, a few hours later a car pulled up outside Scott's house where we all had decided to meet.   
"Awesome," I murmured, staring at the car. Two guys got out, one ridiculously tall and the other ridiculously good looking. My eyes followed them as they walked up onto the front porch and rung the door bell. I got up and walked to the door, opening it. They looked mildly surprised that a ten year old answered the door. I suppose they were expecting Chris.   
"Uh is Chris Argent here?" The tall one asked.   
"Dean," Derek spoke from behind me, his tone even colder than usual. He grabbed my wrist and gently pulled me closer to him, as if expecting them to attack.   
Dean looked confused for a moment before realisation dawned on him. "Derek Hale."  
There was a tense silence for a moment where Dean and Derek glared at each other and i rolled my eyes. "I like your car," i said, breaking the silence. Derek sighed behind me. He knew of my obsession with cars.   
Dean smirked. "Thanks. Me too."   
"1967 Chevy Impala with a V-8 engine right?" I asked. Dean and Sam exchanged a look, somewhere between surprised and impressed.   
"Yeah," Dean confirmed. "What's your name?"   
"Violet," I answered.   
"Dean, Sam," Chris came up behind us, sending a look that said 'what on earth were you talking about with them?' to Derek, who glared at him and took a few steps back, pulling me with him. Scott, Allison, Stiles and Lydia trickled out. Lydia had come over an hour ago and we'd explained what had happened.   
He invited them inside and we all sat down in the living room, bar Derek who hovered in the corner, glaring at Dean and Sam.   
Allison explained, properly, what had happened. Dean and Sam exchanged a look.   
"They were demons, possessing people. The question is, why are they here. And why would they attack you specifically," Dean explained.   
"Because we're werewolves?" Scott suggested. Dean twitched at the casual remark, tensing at the reminder that some of the people in the room were not human. Sam shot him a look.   
"I'm not and neither is Violet," Stiles protested.   
"Yeah they wouldn't care anyway," Sam said. "They don't care about werewolves or anything like that. So why would they go after you?"   
"Is there anything else you can tell us? Any little detail, anything at all?" Dean questioned. We all exchanged looks. "What?" He demanded.   
"Well Violet," Allison began. "Violet she can um-…"  
All eyes landed on me and I gulped, shifting uncomfortably, but lifted my head, refusing to show how much everyone staring at me bothered me.   
"Violet can.." Sam prompted.  
"She can move things with her mind," Stiles finally said. "If she concentrates hard enough."   
Sam and Dean exchanged a look.   
"Violet is your mother dead?" Sam asked. The question caught me off guard. I flinched and Derek growled, taking a step toward them.   
"Derek," i muttered, shaking my head. I turned back to Sam. "Um yeah. Yeah why?"   
"Did she die when you were a baby in a nursery fire?" Dean questioned.   
"Um…no. She.." I looked at Stiles and he squeezed my leg. "She killed herself when I was four."   
"Oh…" Sam looked confused and then apologetic. "I'm so sorry."   
"Yeah…so why? Why would that matter?" I questioned, shaking it off.   
"Well see.. I've met people who can do things, weird things with their minds. Sometimes their mothers die in a nursery fire. It seems to be a pattern. I see visions of people before they die sometimes," Sam explained to me, his eyes never leaving mine, as if we were the only two in the room.   
"That must be horrible," I murmured. He let out a breath.   
"Has anything else weird happened to you lately? Anything?" Sam asked. I thought about Castiel, about him being an angel and killing my dad before saving me from the demons. I was fairly certain that counted as weird.   
"No," I answered. "Nothing at all."  
~O~  
I stayed at Scott's that night and so did the Winchesters. They figured that the demons were after me and that way both they and Scott would be there to protect me. I had overheard Dean and Sam arguing about the fact that they were staying in the same house as a werewolf. Dean didn't sound happy but Sam managed to win.  
They gave me a bottle of holy water and circled my bed with salt, just in case the demons managed to get to me. They told me that the demons couldn't cross the line of salt and that the holy water burns their skin.   
"You scared?" Sam asked after Dean had gone back downstairs. I pulled my long brown wavy hair into a pony tail.   
"No," I said, my voice strong and not wavering.   
"There's demons after you and..you're not scared?" Sam questioned, like it was the most preposterous thing in the world. I shrugged, sitting on my bed and crossing my legs under me.   
"Being scared isn't going to actually help so it's completely illogical," I pointed out.   
"I thought you were ten?" Sam asked.   
"I am," I said, confused by his train of thought.   
"You just…don't act like it," he said, slowly.   
"Yeah well..Stiles says that my maturity level matches my intelligence level," I shrugged. "But I don't know whether that's actually true."   
"And your intelligence level is at…?"   
"Well I'm supposed to be in grade five and I'm in grade nine," I said. Sam's eyes widened.   
"Holy crap," he said.   
"Are you scared? I mean, do you get scared? Of monsters and stuff?" I asked.   
"No. Not really. Sometimes. Depends," Sam said before letting out a humourless chuckle. "Not so much anymore."  
"How long have you been fighting monsters?" I asked, my big brown eyes staring at him. He smiled lightly.   
"Since I was little. I started learning when I was a little younger than you. I stopped for awhile. But Dean got me back into it," Sam explained.   
"Why'd you stop?" I questioned.   
"I wanted a normal life," he sighed. "I went to college, tried to settle down but.."  
"But?" I prompted.   
"But death seems to follow me around," his eyes had clouded over, lost in memory. I yawned, sleep pressing in on me.   
"Death doesn't follow people," I protested, sliding under the covers of my bed. "People follow death."   
He stared at me for a moment before letting out a breath and standing. "Go to sleep," he said before walking out. I closed my eyes and pretended that every little sound didn't make my heart skip.   
~O~  
It wasn't really a noise that woke me as much as a…feeling. I had struggled to get to sleep, not being in my own bed and therefore it had felt like I'd only been out a matter of moments before I woke. There was hair in my mouth and my face was shoved in the pillow. I pushed my hair back and glanced behind me. A figure stood beside the window. It was pitch black and I could only just make out the outline of the person. My breath caught in my throat and my heart jumped in my chest. I scrambled for the lamp on the bedside, praying that it was Scott or Dean or Sam or maybe Scott's mum had gotten home from work early? But no, when I flicked on the light it revealed a man, one I'd never met before. His eyes flicked black for a moment before turning brown again.   
"Scott! Sam! Dean!" I screamed, pushing myself back on the bed till my back hit the wall behind me. There was some smashes and a few shouts from downstairs and I realised there must have been more demons attacking the others. And I had to help them.   
"They can't help you right now. They're a little..preoccupied," the demon said, smirking.   
"Oh so you're a smart ass? Brilliant," I said, reaching for the holy water on the bedside table.   
The demon opened the window, letting the breeze in and I was confused for a moment before I remembered the salt line. I watched as the wind blew away the crystals and I wondered how a simple salt line could be so powerful.   
"That makes two of us then," the demon smirked, walking toward me. "Now be a good little girl and come co-operatively. We're on strict orders not to harm you and I wouldn't want to have to disobey."   
I threw the holy water at him and it landed on his face. He screamed in pain as the water sizzled his skin. I jumped up and raced out the door, not noticing how cold the floor was on my bare feet. I ran down the steps but skidded to a halt. Dean was getting thrown against a wall by one demon, another had Sam by the throat and the other had Scott pinned to the ground.   
When I came into sight everyone's eyes landed on me. I had no idea what to do.   
"Violet run!" Dean shouted. I turned to run but was caught by the arm of the demon who had been in my room. His grip was tight and he pulled me close to him roughly. I flashed back to the way my father used to grab me by my arm and throw me against a wall.   
"Let me go!" I screamed and then suddenly-  
He did. They all did.   
All of the demons flew back, smashing against the walls. They stayed, pinned against the walls.   
"How..?" I heard Dean murmur, but didn't break concentration to look at him. My head began throbbing from the effort of keeping the demons against the walls. Black began clouding my vision, my small body began trembling. I didn't know how I did it, it was almost instinctual, but I just thought about it, about the demons leaving their bodies and suddenly black smoke began seeping out of them, rising upward. With a blast of white light the smoke disappeared into thin air. I gasped and fell to the ground, my eyes rolling into the back of my head. I passed out.   
~O~  
When I came to I was back in my own bed and Stiles sat beside me.   
"Stiles?" I murmured, pushing myself up. My head spun and my body convulsed for a moment. Stiles wrapped his arm around my shoulders.   
"Easy there tiger," Stiles said. He tried to smile at me, but just looked worried.   
"What happened?" I asked, my throat dry.   
"Sam and Dean brought you here. Scott's back at his house, getting all the people the demons possessed home like the good little samaritan he is," Stiles said, this time actually managing a weak smile. It quickly faded. "Do you remember what you did?"   
I slowly nodded. "Yeah. But I don't-…I don't know how," I murmured.   
"I think you should come downstairs. The dynamic duo have an idea," Stiles said but by the look on his face it didn't look like he agreed with it.   
"You gave them a name?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.   
"Damn right!" He grinned, properly this time. I rolled my eyes although a smile graced my lips. I stood and my head went for another spin. I almost fell over but Stiles steadied me.   
"How long was I out?" I questioned.   
"Just a couple of hours," he replied. I glanced out the window and saw it was early morning.   
"Put something warmer on," Stiles said. I looked down and I realised I was still just in my pyjama shorts and singlet. I grabbed a sweater from my cupboard and pulled it over my head while we walked down the stairs.   
"She's not a demon Dean," I heard Sam say.   
"I know but then what the hell is she-"  
"I don't know," I interrupted Dean. Both their heads snapped to me and Dean's eyes looked panicked for a moment, like he thought he might have offended me. I rolled my eyes, sitting on one of the couches. "It's fine. And to answer your question. I don't know. I don't know what I am. But I don't think I'm bad."   
"Yeah well no one ever does," Dean muttered. I narrowed my eyes at him and considered telling them, telling them that an angel had saved me, twice now. So how could I be bad? If God wanted me alive, how bad could I truly be?   
"Dean," Sam scolded. He walked over to me and crouched in front of me. "Violet we were thinking that maybe you should come with us for awhile. We think that demons are going to keep coming after you and until we figure out why..We think it's best that you're with us so we can protect you."  
"Come with you? Where?" I asked. "Where do you live?"   
Dean and Sam exchanged a look. "We don't exactly..have a home."  
My eyes narrowed.   
"We live on the road, find a case and sleep in motels," Dean said, outright.   
"A case? Like..hunting things?" I questioned. Dean nodded. My eyes dropped to the ground, my brain thinking furiously. Did I really want to live like that? Away from Stiles and my pack?   
My eyes widened.   
Your brothers will protect you. Go with them and you'll keep your pack safe.   
Castiel had already told me that I had to go with Dean and Sam, if he was referring to them when he said 'my brothers.'  
"To keep my pack safe," I murmured.   
"What?" Dean asked, not hearing me.   
"I have to go with you," I said, looking up to him.   
"Violet you don't have to do anything," Stiles protested.   
"Yes," I contradicted him. "I do. I have to go to lead the demons away from you and the rest of the pack. You're not safe as long as I'm here."  
"Well…you're the most selfless ten year old I've ever met," Dean muttered. I rolled my eyes at him.   
"I guess I better go pack," I murmured, standing up. Stiles sighed and followed me as we walked upstairs.   
"Violet you don't have to do this," Stiles said. "I don't know if I even trust the two ghostbusters."   
"It doesn't matter. It'll keep you safe. That matters," I said, going over to my cupboard. My suitcase was on top of it. I tried to reach but couldn't. I turned and pouted at Stiles. He sighed, laughing lightly and walked over to me, reaching over me and grabbing it for me. I smiled at him and unzipped it, beginning to pull out clothes. Stiles steadied my hands, stopping me.   
"You don't have to run," he said. I gulped.   
"It doesn't count as running when you're running into battle, not away," I said.   
~O~  
The whole pack had come over to say good bye to me. Stiles had no idea what he was going to tell his dad, who was my legal guardian.   
"Here," Allison smiled, handing me a dagger. It was in a black case that was attatched to a belt so it could go around my waist. I pulled out the dagger. There were intricate etchings on the silver handle and down the blade. It was beautiful.   
"Allison.." I trailed off. "This is your favourite dagger." I'd seen her with this more times than I could count.   
"I know,'' she said. "And now it's yours. Take good care of it, and take good care of yourself, ok bub?"   
I nodded and hugged her waist. She ran her hand up and down my back soothingly.   
"Violet are you sure about this? I can protect you," Scott said, walking up behind Allison and wrapping an arm around her.   
"Like you protected me last night?" I questioned. Scott sighed. "It's ok. I'll be safer and you guys will be safer this way. Win, win right?"   
"Right," Stiles said sarcastically. "Except for the fact that you're basically being kidnapped."  
"Stiles it's not kidnapping when they have my consent," I protested.   
"Yeah whatever," Stiles muttered, his arms crossed over his chest. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Lydia, who was standing beside Derek.   
"I'll miss you," I pouted. She smiled weakly at me and crouched down so she was my height.   
"Just remember what I told you about those algebra equations. Do you still have my notes?" She asked.   
"Yeah I got them," I said.   
"A new school every week?" She questioned. I sighed.   
"Something like that," I agreed.   
"Your grades better not go down," she warned me. I giggled.   
"I promise they won't," I said.   
She ran her fingers through my long hair and kissed the top of my head. I turned to Derek who glared down at me. I grinned up at him and raised my arms expectantly. He sighed and hugged me, picking me up.   
"I'll come back," I murmured, burying my face into his neck. I knew that he was just upset because he was losing someone else and he'd certainly lost enough. I wanted to tell him that he wasn't losing me, not really, but then again I didn't want to lie.   
He put me back down and gave me the faintest of a smile. My grin widened because I knew he didn't smile often.   
I walked back over to Stiles who sighed at me.   
"Vi…" Stiles trailed off. "I'm not going to miss you," he smirked. I chuckled and hugged him. His arms felt so familiar around me.   
"Yes you will," I murmured. He didn't respond but he hugged me tighter for a moment before letting me go.   
"I'll see you," Stiles said. I swung my backpack over my shoulder, my dagger in my hand. Sam and Dean had already taken my suitcase to the Impala.   
I smiled at him and winked. "Yes you will."   
~O~


	2. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And I know that there's probably some rule about not telling people from the past to much about the future and all that but… Am I-….Am I good?" The thought of me hurting innocent people, killing people, made me want to pass out. And if Castiel did tell me that I ended up doing damage, I wasn't sure I would allow myself to live long enough.   
> He took a few more steps toward me and perhaps I should have felt scared, but I didn't, not even a tiny bit.   
> "Yes," he said, his diamond blue eyes searching mine. "You are good and you are..powerful and beautiful and loyal. You save so many lives, including my own."

We were going to Milwaukee, Wisconsin Dean had said. A case about someone stealing jewellery and then killing themselves. They said that they would start training me to fight so that when I was older I could protect myself, but that for now I wouldn't be helping them on hunts because, as Dean had said, "You'll just get yourself killed kiddo. And what good are you dead?"  
Milwaukee was over a days drive away. We drove straight through the night, Sam and Dean swapping over. I slept in the back seat and stayed mostly quiet, ignoring the unease in my stomach. It wasn't that I didn't trust Dean and Sam but a lot had happened in a short span of time and I was still wrapping my head around the fact that this was my life now. Travelling, different school every week. It was a lot for me to take in.  
We arrived at a motel at about 1 in the afternoon. Sam went down to the local school to sign me up for tomorrow.   
"How long will we be staying here?" I asked Dean as I pushed my suitcase under the bed and put my backpack beside it.   
"I don't know kiddo. Could be a couple days, could be more than two weeks. Depends how long it takes to figure this case out," Dean explained. "Now how about I take you out and teach you how to shoot a gun?"   
I grinned.   
Dean grabbed a duffel bag and we went out to the forest a few streets away from the motel. He set up a few cans on a fallen log and pulled out a gun.   
"This is Taurus, Model 92 9mm with a 10 round magazine," Dean explained. He pulled it apart and put it back together again then expected me to do the same. I did, with little help from him. He taught me how to reload it and put the safety on and off. Then he aimed and shot, sending one of the cans flying.   
"You try," he said, handing me the gun. I raised it and shot, stumbling back slightly at the recoil. The bullet didn't even come close to hitting the can. "It's ok. It takes time. Try again," Dean reassured me.   
I wish I could say I was a natural at it, that I could shoot down every can by the end of the day. But that would be a lie.   
"It's ok kiddo," Dean said as we walked back to the motel. "We can try again tomorrow."   
I sighed and nodded.   
When we got back to the hotel Dean went on his laptop, saying something about doing research. I pulled out a notebook from my bag and began going over the notes Lydia had given me. Sam came home not long after.   
"Hey so I put you in grade nine. That's right isn't it?" Sam said, shedding his jacket.   
"Grade nine? Dude the kid's ten years old," Dean protested.   
"Actually that's right," I said, looking up from my notes.   
"How?" Dean asked, shocked.   
I shrugged. "I skipped to grade seven when I was supposed to be in grade four but eventually grade seven got way too easy. So they put me in year nine, all AP classes. It was the furthest they could really put me up. But that's ok. I find year nine pretty challenging anyway."   
"So…you're a genius?" Dean said. I rolled my eyes.   
"No. I haven't even finished high school yet. But I should be done in about three years," I said.   
"So…you're going to graduate when you're thirteen?" Sam questioned.   
"That's the plan," I agreed. He and Dean exchanged a look before they quickly shook it off.   
"Anyway we have to go do our job. Here's some money," Dean handed me a 20 dollar bill. "Get some pizza delivered. If anything goes wrong call us." He handed me a phone.   
"You got me a phone?" I questioned, turning the device over.   
"Yeah," Dean said, loading a gun.   
"Cool," I grinned. He smiled at me before it vanished.   
"If we're not home by midnight call us and if we don't answer call the contact in the phone that says 'Bobby Singer.' He'll know what to do. Stay out of trouble and if something comes in," he handed me the gun. "Shoot it. And don't miss."   
"Will do," I said, taking the gun.   
"Awesome." Dean walked into the bathroom and came back out a few minutes later in a suit.   
"Wow. Why are you wearing that?" I asked as Sam went into the bathroom, general curiosity in my voice.   
Dean tossed a badge at me. I opened it and looked at it. My eyebrows shot up. "FBI agents? Really?" I questioned. Dean shrugged and took it back. Sam walked out in a suit.   
"Alright. Call if you need anything," Dean said.   
"Ok," I said. Sam ruffled my hair and then they left. I let out a breath and looked back down to my notes.   
By the time they came home I was asleep in bed. I woke when Sam came out of the bathroom, back in normal clothes. Yawning and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I looked up at them.   
"Hey, sorry we woke you," Sam said.   
"It's ok," I assured them.  
"Can't believe you told that poor son of a bitch that..w-what did you say? That we had to re-possess the security tape copy; classified evidence of an ongoing investigation. That's messed up," Dean chuckled as Sam put a tape into the TV.   
"What are you pissed at me or something?" Sam asked.   
"No I just think it's a little creepy how good of a fed you are," Dean said. Sam huffed. "I mean come on we could have at least thrown the guy a bone, he did some pretty good leg work here."   
"Mandroid?" Sam questioned.   
"Except for the mandroid part," Dean relented. "I liked him. He's not that different from you and me. People think we're crazy."   
"Yeah except he's not a hunter Dean," Sam said.   
"Neither is she," Dean pointed out, jerking his head to me. I rolled my eyes. (It was a habit)  
Sam gave him a dead panned look. "That's different and you know it. He's just a guy who happened to stumble onto something real. Better to stay in the dark and stay alive."  
Dean shrugged. "Yeah I guess."   
With that I yawned and closed my eyes, falling back asleep.   
~O~  
I woke again in the middle of the night. It was dark outside, a half moon illuminating the majority of the room. I rubbed a hand down my face and pushed it through my hair. I glanced over my shoulder and my breath caught in my throat.   
Castiel stood behind me, staring at me expectantly.   
"Wha…" I breathed, glancing back at the boys who were soundly asleep. "Am I dreaming?" I questioned.   
"Yes," Castiel responded. I stood up and I should have shivered seeing as I was only in a singlet and shorts but I didn't feel the cold.   
"Why are you here?" I asked.   
"Honestly..because you forced me to be," he said. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.   
"What do you mean? I figured I couldn't force you to do anything," I said.   
"You can't…at least not yet," he said.   
"What does that mean?" I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest.   
"I'm not from…now," he tried to explained. I just looked at him funny. He let out a breath and took a few steps closer. "I'm from…I'm from the future, I always have been."   
I stared at him for a moment before a laugh escaped my mouth. "Right..and I'm from the north pole."   
His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "No you're not," he said. I narrowed my eyes at him.   
"That was sarcasm..you are familiar with the term sarcasm aren't you?" I said, sarcastically. He looked past me to Dean.   
"Very," he confirmed.   
"Apparently not enough," I muttered. "Do you know Dean?" I asked, following his gaze.   
His blue eyes flicked back to me. "Not yet."   
I sighed. "You're really serious about this whole 'I'm from the future' crap?"  
"Yes. You sent me. You from the future," Castiel explained.   
"So I know you in the future?" I asked. His eyes flickered to the ground and for a moment I could have sworn he blushed.   
"Indeed. Very well," he said.   
"Ok. So you're telling me that you're from the future and future me sent you because in the future I command you?" I said.   
"Not command," Castiel protested. "I listen to you because you're my..friend." He stumbled on the last word.   
"Friend?" I questioned. "Ok friend. How about you tell me why you care about me? You saved me and Stiles from those demons and me from my dad. Why?"   
"Because I'm your guardian," he answered.   
"My what?" I asked.   
"Your guardian. I was sent by God to protect you," Castiel explained. "Well, not God directly. But by my superiors."   
"Why would God care about me?" I questioned. "I'm not even religious."   
"No but you're special. Some say you're Gods gift to the world," he said.   
"And what do you say?" I asked.   
"I agree that you're a gift."   
"And you being my guardian…what does that..mean?" I questioned.   
"We have a link, a..bond. I can feel when you're in danger and as you grow, learn to master your abilities our link will strengthen until…" He trailed off.   
"Until?" I prompted.   
"Until we can read and enter each others minds," he finished. I gulped.   
"Why? Why you?" I asked.   
"I don't have all the answers Violet. I don't know. I just know you were sent to protect your brothers," he said.   
"I don't have any brothers," I said. He looked over at Dean and Sam again.   
"How long have you been with them?" He asked.   
"Two nights," I responded. He sighed.   
"I see," he said. "Well trust me. You will understand in a few years."   
"Oh a few years. Right," I said. "I have a couple of questions. Well actually I have about a thousand questions, but I'll just ask a few."   
"That is why I am here. To answer your questions," He said.   
"Ok….What am I?" I bit my lip and pretended I didn't see the way his eyes flickered to my mouth.   
"You're human," he replied. "Well…mostly. You're a half angel."   
"A half angel? What so my mum was an angel and my dad wasn't or something?" I questioned, my heart beginning to pound.   
"No not like that. It's more like when you were born God he…he gave you some grace."   
"Some what?" I exclaimed.   
"Grace. It's what gives angels their..abilities. It's what makes us angels. Without it we're human. You have a small portion but…it's the strongest grace I've ever seen. Like God made it especially for you," Castiel explained. "It's said that you're the one who helps the Winchesters save the world. The devil's vessel, the angel's vessel, a fallen angel and Gods gift to the world will be Earth's last hope in times of great despair."   
"Who said that to you?" I questioned, perplexed by the things this angel was telling me.   
"A friend," Castiel replied.   
"Ok…Why are the demons after me?" I asked.   
"Because…you haven't completely figured out how to use all of your powers yet. In fact you've barely started. And the demons know that. They want to get you onto their side, so they can use you. You're one of the most powerful weapons on this Earth," he said.   
"For what? Why do they need a weapon?" I asked.   
"War," Castiel said. "There's always war. Between demons and hunters. But more than that. Something's coming Violet. And you have to be ready for it. I can teach you how to use your abilities. But you have to promise me something in return."   
"What?" Apprehension began to build in my stomach.   
"You cannot tell Dean and Sam of my existence. It's not their time to know about angels yet," Castiel said.   
"They don't even know angels exist?" I said.   
"No. Not yet," Castiel confirmed. "When the time is right, they will though. I'll find you and begin to teach you to use your abilities without getting hurt."  
"I just have one more question," I said. "And I know that there's probably some rule about not telling people from the past to much about the future and all that but… Am I-….Am I good?" The thought of me hurting innocent people, killing people, made me want to pass out. And if Castiel did tell me that I ended up doing damage, I wasn't sure I would allow myself to live long enough.   
He took a few more steps toward me and perhaps I should have felt scared, but I didn't, not even a tiny bit.   
"Yes," he said, his diamond blue eyes searching mine. "You are good and you are..powerful and beautiful and loyal. You save so many lives, including my own." He let out a breath and cupped my cheek and his touch seemed to ignite something within me, like a glowing ember being blown on and bursting into flames. "You're good Violet and seeing you now…so innocent and undamaged reminds me of that. I'm so sorry of what you have to face ahead. And I'm so sorry I can't save you from it."   
And with that, he was gone.   
~O~  
Sam and Dean dropped me to my new school the next day. They were wearing some ridiculous guard service uniforms and were planning to go to a bank to see if they could find the creature they were hunting, a shapeshifter.   
I got my new timetable and went to my first class. Thankfully, the teacher didn't single me out and make me stand in front of the class or something stupid. Everyone around me was a lot older than me and so they all looked at me weird. I ignored them and just focussed on my work.   
The day went by quickly. I sat alone at lunch and didn't make any friends but I didn't really mind. I knew we would be leaving soon anyway.   
I waited for them to pick me up for an hour before deciding they weren't coming. They must have got caught up. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and began to walk back to the motel. I was walking past a shop with TV's in the display cabinet when I saw a heist on the news. It was at the bank Dean and Sam had gone to.   
"Crap," I breathed when I saw the footage of Dean pushing a hostage out of the entrance before retreating back inside.   
I pulled out my phone and rung Sam for the hundredth time. This time he picked up.   
"Violet?" He said and he sounded panicked.   
"Sam what the hell is going on?" I demanded.   
"We're at the bank. Look go back to the motel, pack all our stuff and uh…wait out front for us. If we get out, we'll be there as soon as we can," he promised.   
"Let me think about that," I paused sarcastically and began running toward the motel. "No. You'll never get out on your own. I'm almost back at the motel, your computer's there and from there I can hack into their system, shut them completely down for approximately 2 minutes. When I do the SWAT team is going to come in. Knock two of them out and steal their uniforms. Go back out to the car. I'll be waiting there with all your stuff and we can take off. You understand? I'll text you when I've shut down the system. You have about seven minutes to kill that shifter. Go."   
"Wait no Violet-"  
I hung up on him. By this time I'd gotten to the motel. I pushed the key in and opened it. I ran inside the room and pulled out Sam's computer, beginning to type on it quickly. I hacked into the system and began shutting it down. I deleted all their files on Sam and Dean, although I knew they would have back ups, it would still slow them down. When I was done I swiftly packed up all their stuff and ran outside. I went to the nearest car, a 1992 Chevy Camaro.   
"Awesome," I breathed. I smashed the window and popped open the lock. I dumped all our stuff in it and went round to the drivers side. "I'm sorry baby," I murmured before lifting my leg and beginning to kick the plastic covering on the steering column to get to the wiring. It came off after a few hard kicks. I grabbed the battery wires and pulled out a pocket knife from Dean's bag, beginning to strip the wires. I twisted the battery wires together and the radio came on. Next I grabbed the igniting wire and connected it to the battery wires. Finally I touched the starter wire to the others. The car came to life.   
"Yes," I muttered. I was a bit short and could barely reach the pedal, but I managed. It was the first time I'd driven a car, considering I was ten. I sped to the bank and would have thought that it was strange I didn't get picked up by police but I figured they were all at the scene of the 'robbery.' I took a back road, avoiding all the commotion out the front and went to the back car park. I spotted the Impala and jumped out, grabbing our bags and putting them into the Impala. I looked up to see two SWAT uniformed guys running toward me. Dean and Sam pulled off the helmets. We got in and breathed for a moment.   
"We are so screwed," Dean said. I laughed and rested my head on the window.   
"Oh crap," I breathed out. Dean looked back at me before starting the Impala and getting the hell out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone like it so far? (:


End file.
